


So be it / Так и будет

by ishvaria



Category: François Arnaud - Fandom, Holliday Grainger - Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Relationships: François Arnaud/Holliday Grainger





	1. Chapter 1

***

Я зол, вымотан и страшно устал… безрезультатное обивание порогов всех известных мне актерских агентств кого угодно лишит уверенности, а еще… я давно не видел Герми… Наши апрельские каникулы, плавно перетекшие в майские, закончились с ее премьерой и необходимостью быть в нескольких местах одновременно… И вот уже третий месяц мы живем на пайке из телефона, Скайпа и редких, случайных… почти мимолетных встреч, что откладываются в памяти какими-то цветными всполохами…

Мелодичный перезвон Скайпа с моей стороны вклинивается в ее сборы, мелькнув на экране ярким пятном, Холли остается на связи лишь голосом, а я наблюдаю на экране кусок нашей спальни в лондонской квартире.

\- Когда ты прилетаешь, Холл? – повышаю голос, чтобы она услышал, - Эй, где ты там?

\- Здесь, милый… - проходя мимо, она подхватывает планшет, - прости, я страшно опаздываю!

\- Так… какой рейс мне встречать тюльпанами? – пытаюсь шутить, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что – не к месту.

\- Наверное… никакой… - пройдя мимо оставленного на столе планшета туда-сюда, Холли останавливается, рассеянно грызя прядь волос, - прилетать на день-полтора нет смысла, я в дороге больше проведу, чем с тобой…

\- Раньше нас это не останавливало… - медленно произношу я, стараясь не звучать слишком всерьез, - секс онлайн это очень весело, но чем дальше, тем больше своя рука устает…

\- А ты у нас сегодня в ударе, да? – все-таки присев с планшетом в руках, отзывается моя Герм, - Так – приезжай сам, балагур, тебе все равно в Нью-Йорке заняться нечем… - она осекается чуть позже, чем необходимо было…

\- Работы нет… ты это хочешь сказать… - сдерживая раздражение, улыбаюсь, - ну да… Если я зависну в Лондоне еще на месяц – так и вовсе не будет!

\- Ладно, все! – она подскакивает, мельком глянув на часы, - Мне некогда препираться с тобой, мне бежать надо! – и снова пустой монитор с видом теперь уже нашей кухни.

\- Герми… Герм… _Ma_ _Hoix_! – почти рявкаю я, чем несомненно добиваюсь ее внимания, - Ну, что еще?

\- Да ничего… раз ты не приедешь, то я мотнусь домой на выходные, Миляуш мне устроила встречу с агентом… - кажется, это ее заинтересовало, Холли медленно опускается на стул, неотрывно глядя на экран, мне делается слегка не по себе…

\- Миляуш?! – тоном полным злого веселья уточняет моя ненаглядная, - Вот, значит, как… от Гарика, читай – от меня, ты одолжений не принимаешь, а от этой своей Чокри… прелестно!

\- Холли! – чувствую, что теряю ее, - Вовсе это не одолжение, в этом агентстве пол Канады состоит, французской ее части точно! И Миляуш… просто договорилась о встрече, больше ничего! Мне же надо где-то работать, черт подери!

\- Делай, что хочешь, Франц… - уже только голосом отзывается моя Холл, - мне пора, созвонимся…

\- Да, непременно… - мрачно отвечаю темному монитору. День явно не задался…

_День явно не задался – убежавший кофе, подгоревшие тосты и звонок Люка, из которого Герми делает целую историю…_

_\- Я же только что приехала… нет, не две недели! – она строит мне большие глаза, когда я появляюсь в, по ее мнению, пределах слышимости… я б ее разочаровал, но люблю быть в курсе ее дел… - А даже если и так… Передай Лили, чтобы она… Да, хорошо… Хорошо, я сказала! – бросив телефон на еще разобранную постель, она отходит к окну…_

_\- Что? Пора назад? – тихонько говорю я, обнимая ее, -_ _Ma_ _belle_ _, это просто география…_

_\- Ах, оставь ты свои шуточки, Франц! – Герми всерьез расстроена, - Ну какое он имеет право указывать мне – где и когда быть, а?_

_\- Твой милый кузен Люк? – предполагаю очевидное, - По-видимому, потому что вы родственники… Что случилось?_

_\- День рождения у Лили… - состроив гримаску, она переводит глаза на меня, - круглое число… она прислала именные приглашения…_

_\- Неужели ей уже полтинник?! – смеюсь я, - Неплохо сохранилась для своего возраста…_

_\- Болтун! – толкая меня ладошкой в лоб, Герми слабо улыбается, - Придется ехать…_

_\- Я закажу билеты… - говорю быстро, чтобы она поняла – о чем я… намек на улыбку быстро сменяется почти лучезарной… пожимаю плечами, - А что? Мне тут все равно делать нечего… пришел отказ по моим пробам в Калифорнии в прошлом месяце…_

_\- Бедный мой! – погладив меня по щеке, Герми окидывает несчастным взглядом все еще короткий ежик на голове, шепча сама с собою, - и брился вот зря…_

_\- Ничего, - бодрым тоном отзываюсь я, - отрастут… Гулянка наверняка будет шумная… - перехватив ее руки, прижимаю к губам, - мы там с тобой чудненько оторвемся… Билеты на когда заказывать?_

_\- Давай ночным полетим, хочется…_

_\- Провести со мной ночь? – не обманываю ее ожиданий, -_ _Ma_ _petit_ _… я, как говорится, всегда готов соответствовать…_

_\- Замолчи, пошляк! – она смеется, - тебе только повод дай…_

_\- Ты мне только – дай… - переиначиваю ее слова, добравшись до пояска халата и благополучно с ним разобравшись, с наслаждением распускаю руки…_

_\- Мне кажется, мы слегка съехали с темы… - чуть задохнувшись, отзывается она. Ухмыляюсь, не прекращая своих изысканий, - Еще как – съехали, радость моя…_

Съехал с темы – называется! Сам себя отпинать готов за этот с ней разговор… По-хорошему, нужно прыгать в первый же самолет до Лондона… обрывать все близлежащие клумбы с ее любимыми тюльпанами… и – _падай ниц, простирайся во прахе…_ Но… это извечное все портящее «но», когда знаешь, что должен сделать и не можешь, потому что в другом месте должен больше… Агентство Adequat – не та контора, в которую можно вернуться, если один раз их прокатил… да туда за годы записываться надо, чтобы просто на прием попасть! Хорошо иметь отзывчивых однокурсниц… как бы Герми и Симон на нее не фыркали и не чихали – Миляуш сделала, что просил… А уж убедить их меня к себе подписать – моя забота…

Пока жду такси – набираю Герми, но она либо успешно отсекает звонки, либо нарочно их игнорирует… моя упрямица!

\- Ненавижу цапаться с тобой в Скайпе! - плюнув на время и любопытного таксиста, наговариваю видео сообщение, - Потому что после моя ослица не хочет со мной говорить! Знаешь, чего мне сейчас хочется больше всего – прилететь к тебе! Да, как видишь, еду в аэропорт… только этот рейс летит слегка в ином направлении… Я – не прошу прощения, Холл, если ты еще не поняла… просто – не могу быть так далеко и быть в ссоре... У нас ведь – все хорошо? Не злись, _ma_ _sherry_ , Миляуш не сделала ничего, чего ни делала ты... она просто отдала долг и все… и это было по моей просьбе… со Штатами – не выходит, и прежде чем переплывать океан, позволь мне поторкаться в родных пенатах. Может и выгорит – просто работа… А то, как видишь, я скоро на людей бросаться начну… _Ma_ _Hoix_ , - перехожу на французский, - ничто в мире не остановит меня от того, чтобы прилететь к тебе… кроме сегодняшней неотложной встречи, и снова похитить, чтобы присвоить себе… Ах, да – я же это уже сделал… лет так пять назад, нет? Ты лучше помнишь даты, любимая… Жди меня…

Выдохнув, выключаю телефон, а то по-канадски предупредительные стюардессы уже несколько раз напоминали мне об этом… В соседнем кресле расположился благообразный дядечка примерно раза в два старше меня. Свернув газету, что только что просматривал, в трубку, он поверх очков какое-то время взирает на меня… Сам с собой закатив глаза, киваю, - Да-да, вы меня могли где-то видеть…

\- Правда? И где же это, позвольте спросить? – благожелательно интересуется он, - Мне ваше лицо не кажется знакомым… Актер?

\- Так говорят… - отвечаю неожиданно для самого себя.

\- Интересно… - он кивает на телефон, - с женой говорили? Простите, если… это был личный разговор, и я стал невольным свидетелем… из того, что услышал… - он замолкает, подбирая слова, - мне показалось, что у вас некоторая размолвка….

\- Вы женаты? – вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я.

\- Уже больше сорока лет… - с пониманием кивает тот, - и не могу с гордостью заявить – мы ни разу не поссорились! Так не бывает… мелкие, бытовые, из-за спешки, раздражения, недовольства, денег и их отсутствия, детей… У вас есть дети?

Выдохнув, качаю головой, - нет… сейчас не тот момент… - под его ироничным взглядом слегка смешиваюсь, - ну да – а когда они бывают вовремя… Вы правы, месье, жизнь гладкой не бывает, а уж супружеская жизнь и вовсе трасса с препятствиями!

\- Вы очень романтичны, юноша… - благодарно кивнув предупредительным стюардессам, что приносят нам кофе, мой неожиданный собеседник продолжает, - сейчас это такая редкость… особенно, среди богемных личностей… а вы, мне кажется, принадлежите именно этому кругу… Но далеко не все может решить букет цветов или широкой жест… иногда нужно просто оказаться рядом в тот самый момент…

_… тот самый момент, когда понимаешь… когда наступает пронзительная ясность во всем и в самом главном, - Давай заведем ребенка… - и по мгновенно застывшей в моих руках ненаглядной моей уже знаешь ответ…_

_\- Франц… - она говорит это медленно, подбирая слова, - ничего я не хочу так сильно, как – тебя маленького… вот как увидела ту фотографию… - шутка явно не прошла, и мы оба это чувствуем. Развернувшись в моих руках, Холли начинает сначала, - сейчас… не тот момент, чтобы начинать попытки… - ловя мой взгляд, - ты ведь и сам так считаешь… Я и ты… то, как мы живем…_

_\- Ладно! – резковато обрываю я, плохо скрывая разочарование, - На самом деле, это была дурацкая мысль! Она мелькнула и пропала, а я зачем-то ее озвучил… проехали, Холл!_

_\- Нет… - высвободившись, она садится рядом, - такое просто так не озвучивается и… я тоже хочу детей, Франц! Но…_

_\- Не сейчас, я понял… - тянусь за сигаретами, - ты говоришь об этом, как о каком-то сраном эксперименте, к которому надо загодя готовится!_

_\- Но это и будет – сраный эксперимент! – перестает сдерживаться и она, - Причем, надо мной! Моим телом… по результатам которого я должна буду полностью поменять привычки, распорядок и саму жизнь! И все ради того, чтобы ты поумилялся с месяцок и на съемки усвистал!_

_\- На какие? Я – безработный актер, Холл… – с яростью раздавив окурок в пепельнице, тут же раскуриваю следующую сигарету, - кормильцем в семье будешь, определенно, ты!_

_Вздохнув, моя Герми забирает едва раскуренную сигарету у меня из рук, глубоко затягиваясь, - Мы сейчас спорим ни о чем, милый… давай, пока, эту тему не поднимать… хотя бы еще с полгода… - она ловит мой взгляд исподлобья, - Аннигиляция меня тебе не поможет, Франц… я останусь здесь и буду очень докучливым приведением…_

_\- Не говори такого даже в шутку! – рывком притягиваю ее на себя, - Прости, сегодня – совсем дурной!_

_\- Все наладится… - совсем другим тоном произносит она, - все непременно станет хорошо… и даже лучше!_

_\- Обещаешь? – как раскапризничавшийся ребенок, хочу теперь сладкого… Герми склоняется надо мной, короткие чуть до плеч волосы щекочут легким касанием, - Обещаю, милый… - шепчет она прямо в губы между поцелуями, - ты получишь все, что хочешь, когда придет время…_

_\- Не люблю залов ожиданий… - перевернувшись вместе с ней, нависаю на вытянутых руках, - они нагоняют тоску…_

_\- Мы найдем, чем пока заняться… - сгребя ворот футболки, Герми притягивает меня на себя, приникая к губам глубоким чувственным поцелуем, от которого у меня не просто встает… в паху тянет всегда в ее присутствии где-то поблизости… И ее жадные настойчивые губы и такие близкие глаза-омуты… ситуацию не улучшают – мне кажется, я просто взорвусь…_

_\- Воздержание тебе не на пользу, милый… - строя невинные глаза, замечает она, ведя себя совершенно бесцеремонно. Перехватив ее шаловливые ручки, коленом раздвигаю и так уже приглашающе-разведенные для меня ноги, - А кому оно вообще на пользу… - замерев над ней, ловлю ее взгляд, - это – не компенсация, Герм…_

_\- Я знаю… - она скользит ладонью по моей щеке, - никогда не было… - этого уже достаточно, чтобы мне крышечку сорвало… вхожу сразу на всю длину и приподняв ее за талию, притягиваю на себя, делая ближе, становясь практически единым существом – мифический демон любви, что забирается в души испытавших это… Ее пальцы вцепляются мне в плечи… прикушенные губы и подрагивающие веки полуприкрытых в погоне за наслаждением глаз… - я впитываю в себя все это, боясь упустить хоть мгновение… потому что и оно через терцию пропадает… Мы все быстрее и быстрее движемся в унисон, и – скрип кровати… наше рваное дыхание и жар, исходящий от потных тел… вот и все, что хоть как-то звучит в комнате… Ее полувскрик-полустон вскорости нагоняют и мои хриплые стоны… почти наощупь нахожу ее губы, не разрывая связи… не отпуская ее от себя… Демон внутри меня, получив суточную порцию, притих… словно убавленный огонь, что продолжает ровно тлеть… неугасимый и жадный…_

_\- Люблю тебя… хочу… - ее ладошка накрывает губы, моя Герми медленно качает головой, но я все-таки договариваю, губами касаясь пальцев, - …тебя, Холл… во всех смыслах…_

_\- Я – вся твоя, Франц… во всех смыслах… - совсем всерьез отвечает она, - Я у тебя уже есть…_

… уже есть? – поднимаю глаза на не в меру предупредительную стюардессу, не совсем понимая – о чем речь. Она терпеливо повторяет, - Сэр, у вас ведь только ручная кладь?

\- Да, сумка… - по-прежнему рассеянно киваю, - в этот раз совсем налегке… - повернувшись, не обнаруживаю рядом соседа… такое чувство, что он мне вообще приснился…. Не желая строить из себя еще большего кретина, нахожу лучшим не интересоваться у стюардесс, через какой туалет мой сосед просочился и куда… Сон это был или знаки… не хочу вдаваться, потому что не верю в мистику и совпадения… но суеверная Герми – верит и потому я на все это делаю большую скиду… Нужное место… а где оно – это самое место? И – нужное время… и тот, с кем должен быть рядом… Та… что сидит сейчас в Лондоне, рыдая над планшетом… ну… или – не рыдая, выпинывает куда-нибудь на первое попавшееся мероприятие своих кузенов, кто выпнется раньше – с тем и пойдет… Или – совсем одна, она у меня гордая и сильная… хочет казаться такой, мой первоцвет… Нелегко соответствовать такой, как она… все кажется – разочарую… она оставит меня и я, как то чудище в сказке, умру с тоски и печали… Я – не принц… и никогда им не был…

_\- … никогда им не был! – смеется она, - ну же, скажи что-нибудь…_

_\- По-моему, мы с тобой договорились – никакой романтический чуши в эти выходные… - прижав ее к себе, медленно бредем вдоль Сены по набережной, - Этого добра вокруг и так – хоть ложками хлебай!_

_\- Договорились… - соглашается она, притихая, - но вот как-то именно сейчас… хочется услышать… что-нибудь хорошее…_

_Легко целую ее в висок, - Хорошее… мне хочется сейчас… - Герми замирает в моих руках, улыбаюсь сам себе, заканчивая, - … горячую булку с толстым омлетом на ней, и чтобы еще и сыр плавился сверху…_

_Обескураженно-молчащая Холли непроизвольно облизывается вдруг, - Черт… А ты прав! – и я целую ее в эти раскрытые мне навстречу губы, откровенно глубоко и жадно, не отпуская до тех пор, пока дыхания не перестает хватать…_

_Парижа в планах не значится… хотя и стоило бы… и каким-то невероятным образом у нас обоих после визита в Канны, организовалась в нем необходимость… Пусть и всего на пару дней, но мы словно вернулись туда… в тот самый первый год наших Борджиков… только на Башню в этот раз я ее не потащу…_

_\- Франсито, дерьмо ты эдакое! – несется через улицу, перехватив тревожный взгляд Герми, бодро улыбаюсь, - Похоже, одна из однокурсниц… Чокри… и что она здесь потеряла…_

_\- Миляуш? – безошибочно определяет она, - Кажется, ты так ее зовешь…_

_\- Еще с университетских времен… - чуть рассеянно отзываюсь я, пытаясь в толпе переходящих улицу разглядеть Мони, - там была целая история…_

_\- Которую я не хочу слушать… - ее ладонь соскальзывает с моего локтя, - иди… посидите с ней в кафешке, выпейте кофе, вспомните былые и не очень времена… Я по магазинам пройдусь… буду в отеле, если что…_

_\- Постой, Холл… - успеваю ухватить лишь пальцы, - а ты разве не… Своим друзьям ты меня показала… а с моими знакомиться не хочешь?_

_\- Твои друзья, милый… - отведя глаза, объясняет она, - в основной своей массе женского рода… Пока я их всех не знаю – это всего лишь имена, которые иногда всплывают в разговорах… и по контексту… Но если ты нас познакомишь, он обретут плоть и кровь…_

_\- Ну и что? – невероятно туплю я, Герми вздыхает, - Что-что… Я буду ревновать!_

_\- Куда это записать?! – совершенно по-дурацки счастливо улыбаюсь, - Значит, я не один такой… - преодолев ее мгновенное сопротивление, прижимаю к себе, - нас тут таких двое…_

_Я так и не отпускаю ее, когда наши с Чокри пути все-таки пересекаются…_

_\- Ах ты сволочь! – тараторит она еще метров за десять от нас, то и дело переходя на французский, - Ты мне обещал быть в Каннах!_

_\- Я был в Каннах… - намеренно медленно и по-английски произношу я, - видимо, не пересеклись…_

_-_ _Mert_ _! – несется отчетливое и, наконец, старушка Мони едва не врезается в нас, - Франсито, ты – тупой кретин! Не сказал, что я рушу твой тет-а-тет!_

_\- Холли – Мони, Мони – Холли… - стараюсь не реагировать на ее панибратский тон, - Если бы нарушила, Миляуш, я бы не простил!_

_\- Опять за свое! – она оглядывается в кратких поисках, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на одно из многочисленных тут уличных кафе, - Идем – сядем и ты расскажешь, где и как заморочил такой приличной девушке голову… Я вас знаю, да? Где-то встречала? Вы актриса? – Герми просто не успевает отвечать на эту пулеметную очередь из вопросов, ответы на которые Миляуш традиционно не особо хочет услышать…_

_\- Как твой фильм? – переключаю ее, чтобы она перестала так смущать Герми, - Хоть какая-то реакция воспоследовала или все мимо?_

_\- Премьеру передвинули на июль… Ты будешь в городе или у тебя… - быстрый взгляд в сторону Герми, - другие планы?_

_\- В июле… возможно… Ничего не обещаю…_

_\- Как сложится… - подает она, наконец, голос, - Мони, а вы – режиссер?_

_\- Это была проба пера… - со плохо скрываемым удовольствием, как и все мы, она говорит о своей работе, - Мастер мне предложил…_

_\- Ксавье Долан… - со знанием дела кивает моя ненаглядная, за что я ее прямо тут расцеловать готов, - это трудно, наверное… Никогда бы не смогла…_

_\- Лукреция! – щелкает пальцами Мони, - Борджиа – вот где я вас видела! Франсито! Ну и шустрый же ты! И все втихаря! Вы – давно?_

_\- Давно, Миляуш, давно! – обрываю ее, поднимаясь, - Еще кофе?_

_\- Да… - чуть задумчиво поглядывая на Холли, кивает она, - Скажи, пусть еще круасанов принесут, я голодная!_

_Не знаю, о чем шел разговор в мое отсутствие и шел ли вообще… но когда возвращаюсь, застаю мою Холл за сборами, - Куда это ты?_

_\- В отель… пробегусь по местным бутикам… займусь тем, что тебе неинтересно, милый… - тепло улыбнувшись мне, она выстреливает улыбкой в Чокри, - А что касается… Оба – хороши! – отчего та разражается громким смехом…_

_\- О,_ _mon_ _Dieu_ _… - проводив ее глазами, Мони одобрительно кивает, - она мне нравится! Не упусти ее, Франсито… Оба хороши… - повторяет она, снова заходясь в приступе веселья… - Два дерьма в Париже!_

_С усмешкой киваю, соглашаясь позировать с ней и кофе, и мы еще с час трендим ни о чем, просто перемывая кости знакомым…_

_\- А ты все еще барахтаешься в этом американском болоте в надежде на хоть какую-то роль? – отодвинув очередную пустую чашку, Мони со вздохом удовлетворения откидывается на стуле, обозревая окрестности, - И в этом своем… как его?_

_\- Миднайте? Нет, его закрыли… - следую ее примеру, тоже отвожу взгляд, - да и с ролями… не фонтан…_

_\- Тебе надо вернуться! – с убежденностью фанатика говорит она, - Вернуться домой… начать все с чистого листа… Штаты тебе не идут… когда ты последний раз работал полнометражный фильм, а? Не говори мне! Мастер бы тебя расстрелял!_

_\- Да и вернулся бы… - отвечаю с неожиданной даже для себя самого горечью, - так ведь – не ждет никто!_

_\- К красным дорожкам попривыкал? – она смеется, - Дома с этим туго… с агентами могу помочь… в счет долга…_

_\- Издеваешься? Чтобы я тебе за один разговор все и списал?_

_\- А если это будет_ _Adequat? – тоном змея-искусителя уточняет она._

_\- Иди ты!_

_\- А вот тебе и иди ты! У меня там есть завязки и подвязки… я тебя к ним без прослушивания и годовой очереди устрою… на собеседование, само собой…_

_\- Ладно… - еще размышляю я, - ладно… если пройду – считай, что квиты, если нет – будешь должна вполовину…_

_\- И как я, по-твоему, это буду делить?_

_\- Значит, сделай так, чтоб долга у тебя больше не было…_

_\- Убить тебя – проще!_

_\- Это вряд ли, Миляуш! – оплатив счет, поднимаюсь, - Был рад… звони…_

_\- … пиши, деньги факсом… - откликается она, - плавали-знаем…_

_Кивнув еще раз на прощание, вливаюсь в толпу местных, спешащих по своим делам… Быть может, Мони права и мне стоит вернуться… в конце концов, и Мастером, и Борджиками я обязан родным краям, даже если это и выглядит иначе со стороны… Мои опусы – что в Штатах, что где-то еще… в большинстве своем для внутреннего пользования… для узкого круга ценителей меня и моих попыток сделать нечто, заслуживающее внимания… Я никогда не врал себе – ни насчет своих возможностей, ни насчет своего желания стать известным не только среди своей мамы… Мог бы… наверное, но – стоит ли оно того…_

_В отеле Герми не обнаруживается, принимаюсь терзать телефон, который она то ли не слышит, то ли не замечает, - Ты где, свет очей моих, шляешься? Если не явишься через полчаса…_

_\- То – что ты со мной сделаешь, пират моей жизни? – несется из-за спины, где, развернувшись, и нахожу свою любимую, обвешанную сумками не хуже новогодней елки._

_\- Узнаешь, если еще раз такой фокус выкинешь, - все еще мрачно отзываюсь я, забирая у нее из рук то, на что хватает моих, - весь Париж скупила?_

_\- Увы… только половину… - она смеется, - мне надо было отвлечься, занять и побаловать себя… - прильнув ко мне в откровенной ласке, Герми договаривает, - ну и тебя заодно… - повернув голову, быстро на ходу ее целую, вызывая нежную улыбку, - Потерпи хотя бы до номера, милый… еще ведь и с сумками надо будет разобраться…_

\- … надо разобраться! – приземлившийся самолет означает возвращение к связи, но пропущенные звонки есть, кажется, от всех, кроме нее… Холли молчит… то ли не слушала еще голосовую почту… то ли – слушала… Меня бросает от отчаяния к надежде и обратно… в таком раздрае говорить о собственном актерском будущем я точно не смогу. Быстро, чтоб не передумать, набираю номер, - Миляуш? Сделай мне последнее одолжение и считай – мы квиты… Да… перенеси встречу… Нет! Прилетел! Уже в городе… - говорю на ходу, минуя вокзальную толчею, - нет… Говорю же – нет! Не могу я… - не знаю, как назвать это… интуиция, предчувствие или прозрение… но отчего-то именно в этот момент я притормаживаю у центрального стенда с рейсами… зачаровано глядя на ту, что привлекла мое внимание… - Мони, перезвоню… ничего, пока, не делай…

Останавливаюсь ровно позади, почти зарывшись носом в рыжеватые волосы, и глухо произношу… - Скажи, что это – ты… - стремительно развернувшись, моя Холл долго смотрит на меня, прежде чем ответить, - Ну… и что же ты теперь со мной сделаешь, пират моей жизни?

Не отвечая, порывисто прижимаю ее к себе, не думая… просто чувствую ее – всю, рядом… - Залюблю до смерти! – грубовато отзываюсь я, - И это не самая радужная из перспектив!

Чуть откинув голову назад, Герми ловит мой взгляд и кивает, - Хорошо… перспектива не из радужных, как ты сам сказал, но я совсем не против…

\- Откуда ты? Как? Почему ты – здесь?

\- Я тоже не люблю спорить с тобой по Скайпу… хлопанье дверьми таким эффектным не выходит… - с улыбкой объясняет она, - Поскольку ты приехать не мог, хотя и очень хотел, то… вот она я…

\- Вот она – ты… - с благодарностью повторяю, по-прежнему не выпускаю ее из рук…

\- Милый… знаешь, если мы уже пойдем, то можно будет даже дальше обнимашек зайти… - почти буднично напоминает она, пытаясь меня растормошить, - ну же, Ферн… чтобы попасть на собеседование в агентство, туда нужно, как минимум прийти…

Знаю, что веду себя как раскапризничавшийся ребенок, но Холли это, почему-то даже не раздражает. С подозрением поднимаю голову, глядя ей в глаза, - Тебя кто-то предупредил? Ты поэтому так вовремя здесь… когда мы говорили, ты собиралась на самолет?

Закрыв глаза, Холли вздыхает, - Конспиратор из меня никудышный… но я же не могла оставить тебя с этим один на один… или – могла…

\- И хорошо, что – не смогла! – обняв ее за шею, отлипаю наконец, с места, - Поехали домой!

_… домой? – сам слышу истеричные нотки в голосе… делаю глубокий вдох… это мало помогает, на самом деле, когда от желания побегать по стенкам аж скулы сводит… и ее забытый дома телефон спокойствия не добавляет. Отпускать ее одну не стоило, но мое присутствие вызвало бы некоторые вопросы, да и речь шла о походе всей ее богемной компании… Правда, по результатам близнюки рассосались, а этот придурошный Бут слился после первого антракта, бросив там Герми совсем одну. Ей не привыкать, конечно, но мероприятие закончилось вот уже больше трех часов назад, а она как в воду канула… И я пытаюсь рассуждать здраво и не пускать панику… но собственное буйное воображение уже рисует картинки – одна другой страшней._

_Телефонный звонок врывается резким диссонансом в мои мрачные мысли, бросаюсь к трубке, как утопающий…_

_\- Франц… - ее голос звучит как-то… неуверенно, что ли… - Ты не мог бы подъехать и забрать меня? Кое-что произошло и…_

_\- Где ты? – перебиваю я, на ходу собираясь, и разыскивая ключи от байка._

_\- Не знаю… круглосуточный магазин где-то в переулках, в стороне от Гросс-Чёрч-роуд…_

_\- Дай трубку хозяину… - открыв гараж, выкатываю мотоцикл, - Слушайте внимательно, сэр – вы напоите девушку чаем и окажете ей любезный прием до тех пор, пока я не приеду… Будьте уверены, вы получите все сполна…_

_Байк ревет на высоких оборотах, ночная дорога пуста, пока не выезжаю на трассу, ведущую в Лондон… Это как раз именно то, чего и боится моя Герми, но иначе быстро до нее не доберешься, байк проедет там, где машина прочно встанет… а меня сейчас интересует только скорость, а не безопасность… Пропетляв в поисках нужного адреса какое-то время, натыкаюсь наконец на искомую круглосуточную забегаловку в торце того дома, что умудрился объехать раза три вокруг. Чуть ли не пинком ноги открываю дверь и, видимо что-то в лице моем прочитав, сидящий за прилавком хозяин в меру доброжелательно кивает куда-то в глубину магазина… там, в кабинете-кладовке и обнаруживается моя Холл… Стоит отдать хозяину должное – все сделано, как и просил… она сидит на единственном тут стуле, закутанная в нечто, напоминающее индийский плед, и пьет чай с молоком и специями, судя по запаху._

_\- Поехали… - охватив все это один взглядом, грубовато киваю, - Он тебя не обижал?_

_\- Нет, мистер Патель был очень любезен… - Герми старательно_

_изображает для меня улыбку, хотя зубы отчетливо стучат о стакан, - меня здесь никто не беспокоил._

_\- Тогда стоит его вознаградить… - достаю бумажник, отсчитывая оговоренную сумму, - добавлю еще сверху, чтобы у него не появилось желание поболтать о нас с прессой, если вдруг он нас случайно в телике встретит._

_\- Он не станет, я думаю… - миролюбиво говорит он, оставляя свернутый плед на стуле, - просто потому что ему некогда обо всем этом думать и детали сопоставлять…_

_Выходим вместе, Герми цепляется за мою руку, оглядываясь, ловлю ее встревоженный взгляд, - Что такое, Холл?_

_\- Ничего… - тут же принимает безмятежный вид она, - иди, я за тобой…_

_Мой байк снова вводит ее в ступор, усевшись верхом, оборачиваюсь, - Оставим байк здесь и пойдем пешком?_

_\- А так можно? – на всякий случай переспрашивает она. Почти силком затянув ее к себе за спину, отвечаю, - Нельзя!_

_Уже добравшись домой и благополучно водворив адский, по ее мнению, агрегат в гараж, перехватываю ее между комнатой и кухней, - Расскажешь, что там было?_

_\- Где, милый? – вскидывается Холли, и под моим внимательным взглядом продолжает, - Ах, ты про мою задержку… и тот странный звонок…_

_\- Задержку? Родная, я ценю твое чувство юмора, но это не смешно… ты оставила мобилу дома, пропала куда-то на три с лишним часа и, после всего, называешь это задержкой?_

_\- А как еще это назвать? – она старательно занимает руки, - Мы не думали, что все пойдет вот так, Буту нужно было срочно уйти и я составила ему компанию…_

_\- Тоже ушла… - я не спрашиваю, - и… что случилось потом, Холл?_

_\- Ничего… - она явно чего-то не договаривает, - просто забродилась по улицам, задумалась…_

_\- И оказалось, что прошло больше трех часов, а ты – черт знает где и без телефона? – ухватив ее за запястье, притягиваю к себе, заглядывая в лицо, - Герм?_

_\- Франц… - она пытается освободиться, - пусти… мне больно! – и потирая покрасневшую кожу, говорит сбивчиво, стараясь на меня не смотреть, - Все именно так и было… не понимаю, что еще ты хочешь услышать… Да – странно, нелепо… глупо. Но я, действительно, не была уверена, когда обнаружила, что телефона нигде нет, то ли я его забыла тут, то ли посеяла и тогда… Это же столько забот… разволновалась… мне повезло, что лавка мистера Пателя на том углу оказалась открытой и он был так любезен, что впустил и дал позвонить…А то бы я всю ночь до дома добиралась…_

_Вздохнув, обнимаю ее, целуя в висок, - Чертов Лондон! Уеду – с собой заберу…_

_\- Твой Бруклин… та еще клоака… - невнятно произносит она, пряча лицо у меня на груди._

_\- Не мой… там я просто хату снимаю… - не спорю я, - мы поедем в Монреаль… домой…_

\- … добрались. Симоша, вылезай… и скажи своей любимой хозяйке, что мы с тобой голодные и что своих мужчин надо хорошо кормить!

\- Симоша… - трепля по ушам отчаянно виляющего хвостом пса, отзывается моя Холли безмятежнейшем тоном, - скажи своему любимому хозяину, что мы с тобой сюда не у плиты стоять приехали и что если он сию же секунду не отправится на свою очень важную встречу, то – не только обеда не дождется, но мы его еще и сладкого лишим… 

\- Вот так вот все серьезно? – обнимаю ее, чуть повернув голову, чтобы лучше видеть, Холли улыбается, - Ты сам знаешь, Франц… и не говори мне, что тебя устраивает то, как сейчас у тебя все складывается – это не так… - развернувшись лицом к лицу, она с горячностью продолжает, - У тебя все будет хорошо! Поверь – в это и заставь их полюбить тебя… как сделал это со мной…

\- Боюсь, если рискну повторить хоть малую толику… - свожу все к нелепой шутке, - меня не так поймут!

\- Не валяй дурака, милый… - касаясь ладонью моей щеки, Холли качает головой, - ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, Ферн… - усмехнувшись, прижимаюсь губами к ее запястью – там есть одно местечко… Герми шумно вздыхает, не пытаясь высвободится. С нескрываемым наслаждением понаблюдав еще немного, отпускаю ее, - Игрушки оставим на десерт… - склонившись, вполголоса добавляю, - если ты – позволишь, конечно…

\- Я буду на этом настаивать… - ослепляя меня тем самым взглядом, что еще на съемках Борджиков с ног сбивал, отзывается моя Герми… Задержав на ней взгляд, глубоко вздыхаю, молча кивая…

Вложенные усилия нужно оправдать и, быть может, нам даже будет – что отпраздновать…


	2. Chapter 2

Никогда не думала… не знала, что могу быть… что во мне столько терпения и… быть может, это все лишь в его адрес, тогда – тем более… Изо дня в день наблюдая за его метаниями, особенно тем, что он пытается скрыть, думаю об одном – чтобы у него получилось… Но – получилось не всякое… этого добра у него был вагон и пользы все это не принесло… Мы не говорим об этом… во-всяком случае, стараемся не говорить… произнесенное вслух – реализуется, а мы ведь так суеверны все… Но я знаю, что его гложет и вся эта ситуация в целом, и невозможность в ней что-то изменить изнутри… только ждать и верить… а это – не лучшие качества моего Франца.

_Мои майские премьеры заставляют меня снова оставлять его в Бруклине на попечение Симоши… я вижу эту волну нарастающего тревожного нетерпения, когда желание побегать по стенам от очередного вежливого отлупа от агентства уже будет не подавить…_

_\- Симоша, ты уж тут присмотри за ним, хорошо? – обнимаю пса за шею, зарываясь в жесткую шерсть, - Твой хозяин, Симоша, сейчас постоянно в дурном расположении духа, ты не сердись на него…_

_\- Хозяин, между прочим, здесь и все слышит! – с другого конца комнаты откликается Франц, подхватывая мою дорожную сумку, шлепает ее у двери, с тяжелым вздохом приседая напротив нас с Симоном, - Ты – надолго?_

_\- Милый… сам знаешь, что такое фестивальные мероприятия… - бесцеремонно подвинув пса, он обнимает меня, устроив голову у меня на коленях._

_\- Не пущу!_

_\- Ферн… - вполголоса произношу я, - ну хочешь, мы будем с тобой говорить по телефону всю дорогу до аэропорта, хочешь? – он фыркает, прямо как Симоша и, словно внутренне собравшись, поднимается, потянув и меня за собой…_

_\- Это не спасет положение… - обнимая меня кажется до хруста в костях, деланно-бодро отзывается он, - а по Скайпу мы уже вечером поговорим… Пошли, брат… проводим нашу фею туманного острова в ее глупый Лондон!_

_\- Я бы с удовольствием выдрала бы тебя с корнем из этого твоего глупого Нью-Йорка! – не остаюсь в долгу, забирая у него сумку у лифта, - Дальше я сама, милый… - на его вялую попытку возразить, качаю головой, - такси я вполне способна поймать, даже в Бруклине… Как долечу – позвоню… - легкий поцелуй, стоит ему немного повернуть голову, превращается в наше обычное безобразие, когда каждый вздох кажется лишним и ноги подкашиваются, и голова кругом…_

_\- Непременно… - прокашлявшись, отвечает он, не отводя взгляда до тех пор, пока створки лифта не смыкаются, унося меня вниз…_

Лето выходит трудное… несмотря на небольшие островки радости, по которым и хочется его помнить… Проводив Франца, усаживаюсь прямо на сумки, бездумно теребя подлезшего под руки Симошу, он тоже это чувствует... потому и жмется постоянно к нему, не зная, как еще помочь… Это новое агентство… по сути, последний шанс… не то чтобы настолько критично, но сидеть без работы на этом континенте или ехать со мной в Старый Свет… конечно, мне бы этого очень хотелось… и, наверное, если вдруг что-то сорвется и не сложится, я буду рада… тихо, про себя… потому что рано или поздно, но все-таки уговорю его… не в первый раз…

_Мой приезд в июне получается спонтанно-неожиданным, для нас обоих, потому что чего я точно не ожидаю увидеть в нашей квартире – съемочную площадку…_

_\- Вы к кому, мисс? – меня окликает кто-то из-за прожектора, но снующая туда-сюда толпа вполне позволяет сделать вид, что обращаются не ко мне… Само собой, если присмотрятся – могут узнать… а могут и нет – шепчет коварный внутренний голос, у которого зачесался азарт… И я осторожно пробираюсь по коридору через какие-то провода и оборудование прямиком к распахнутой настежь входной двери. Люди входят и выходят, толкаются, подшипливают, когда оказываюсь у них на пути… Ощущение зала ожидания аэропорта меня не оставляет, прислонив сумку к стенке, оглядываюсь, стараясь не особо привлекать к себе внимание… и тут же сталкиваюсь глазами с Францем. Секундное замешательство… этот миг, когда он понимает, что я – не плод его воображения…_

_\- В кафе за углом… - беззвучно одними губами произношу я, он кивает, продолжая смотреть на меня. Задвинув сумку в нишу, что мы используем как кладовку, так же стараясь не привлекать к себе явного внимания, спускаюсь вниз. Франц появляется только полчаса спустя, за это время успеваю выпить чайник чая, разозлиться на него и снова оправдать в собственных глазах._

_\- Прости, еле вырвался! – он падает на стул напротив, кивнув официанту, поворачивается ко мне, - ты – здесь…_

_\- Вот она я… - он протягивает руку через стол, сжимая мою… не возражая, указываю пальцем наверх и в сторону нашей квартиры, - Это что?_

_\- Съемки… - Франц глупо улыбается, - понимаешь… там бюджет мизерный, короткометражка же… ну – вот я и предложил…._

_\- До или после того, как тебе эта халтурка на голову свалилась?_

_\- Ну почему сразу халтурка… - обиженно сопит он, - там есть сценарий и история… и вообще…_

_\- На фестиваль повезут и все призы ваши будут! – иронизирую я, - Франц, брось, я не про работу сейчас говорю…_

_\- А про что еще мы сейчас можем говорить, Герм? Я пустил ребят снимать в нашей квартире, мы скоро закончим, останутся уличные съемки… Ты же не предупредила, что приезжаешь!_

_\- Больше никогда не буду пытаться делать сюрпризы! – поднявшись, забираю плащ со спинки стула, - Хотела тебя удивить… вышло даже слишком… Прости…_

_\- Постой, Холл! – догоняет он меня, - я… не знаю, что говорю… просто…_

_\- Просто у тебя, наконец, есть работа… хотя бы в коротком метре… - беру его под руку, медленно двигаясь вперед, - и я тебя отлично понимаю, сама этим балуюсь временами с удовольствием… И я рада за тебя, правда!_

_\- Верю,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _, - крепко сжав руку, подносит к губам, - но ты тревожишься, как бы меня, такого уязвимого сейчас и на все согласного, на что-нибудь эдакое не уговорили…_

_\- Твой энтузиазм в адрес работы как таковой достаточно часто мешает тебе, мой милый, оценить то, на что ты всегда-согласный, по достоинству… - аккуратно подбираю слова, Франц смеется, - Моя Герми мне сейчас опять Миднайт припомнит!_

_\- И его… и еще некоторые из твоих работ, что вызывают… недоумение – что такой, как ты, там потерял…_

_\- Такой как я? – цепляется он к словам, - А какой я, Холл? Во мне нет ничего особо выдающегося и я просто хочу работать там, где могу… или считаю интересным…_

_\- Работать ты можешь везде… - тут же возражаю я, - ты каждую из своих ролей воспринимаешь всерьез, я об этом знаю лучше всех! Но нельзя же, чтобы проект… весь фильм держался только на тебе, более того – чтобы ты был единственной причиной его смотреть!_

_\- Мой маленький критик сегодня разошлась… - приобняв меня за талию, притягивая ближе, Франц почти шепчет на ухо, - Я не хочу говорить сейчас о кино,_ _ma_ _belle_ _, хочу просто быть с тобой…_

_\- Ты сам лишил себя этого… - мстительно улыбаюсь, снимая с себя его руки и вновь беря под руку, - кем попало, захламив квартиру… Предлагаешь пойти в отель?_

_\- Нет, конечно, нет… - опасный блеск в его глазах еще не виден отчетливо… но он уже читается во взгляде… я слишком хорошо его знаю, чтобы продолжать дразнить этого дракона… - Съемочная группа к ночи рассосется…_

_\- А до этого времени мне по городу болтаться? – меня разбирает смех, - Ты – чудо, мой родной, но я все-таки поехала в гостиницу… Поймай такси, пожалуйста, у меня нет сил на подземку… да! Мои вещи в кладовке, постарайся, чтобы они там и остались…_

_\- Нет, так не пойдет! – решительно говорит он, доставая ключи, - это от студии поблизости… не думаешь же ты, что я сплю на съемочной площадке!_

_\- Зная тебя, милый… думаю, ты вообще не спишь…_

_\- С меня достаточно Таймс-сквер… - качает он головой, добавляя, - ненавижу эту улицу! – дипломатично молчу, но по-видимому делаю это очень заметно, потому что Франц кивает, - Давай-давай, напомни мне – что ты говорила про этот фильм…_

_\- Не буду… и не потому что помню свое обещание… - дождавшись, пока пойманное им такси остановится, берусь за ручку дверцы, - а потому что ты его выбрал… – благодарно улыбнувшись мне, Франц называет водителю адрес, обещая, - Приду, как закончим!_

_Долгий день… теперь – долгая ночь… За окном уже сереет, когда Франц все-таки появляется в этой чужой полупустой квартире-студии… Молча, не говоря ни слова, зато с плохо-скрываемым вздохом облегчения вытягивается на диване, используя мои колени в качестве подушки… Накрываю его и без того закрытые глаза ладошкой, не спрашиваю, - Устал…_

_\- Вымотался просто… - глухо отзывается он, - с непривычки, похоже… - и тут же храбрится, - ничего, завтра будем снимать на улице… будет легче… - накрыв мою ладонь своей, Франц улыбается, - Квартиру освободят завтра, ближе к вечеру там уже никого не будет…_

_\- Рада за тебя, милый… - думая о том, как ему сказать то, что слышать он не захочет, отзываюсь немного рассеянно. Франц ухмыляется, - А уж как я рад – за нас обоих… уже завтра будем спать на собственной кровати!_

_\- Причем, каждый в своей… - так и не найдя подходящих слов, не удерживаюсь я… Убрав мою ладонь, Франц открывает глаза, - Это как понимать?_

_\- Утренний рейс, дорогой… - стараюсь, чтобы улыбка вышла под стать ровно-бодрому тону, - я поменяла билет…_

_\- Что? Почему? Ты же сказала, что… - поднявшись, он стремительно разворачивается ко мне, - Ничего не понял! Куда ты собралась, Холл?_

_\- Назад в Лондон… - тон все еще ровный и доброжелательный… диву даюсь, как мне это удается._

_\- Но… ты же только что приехала!_

_\- Я не нужна тебе здесь, Ферн! – кажется, истеричность удается замаскировать под смех… не очень натурально, но хоть что-то… - Ты занят… днями! Я знаю – как это… и поэтому… - вздохнув, заставляю себя не спешить, - просто не хочу тебе мешать, вот и все…_

_\- Ты? Мешать?! Холли! – не усидев, Франц соскакивает с дивана, зажигая верхний свет – скудно обставленная комната озаряется резким ярким светом одинокой лампы под самым потолком, он меряет ее шагами, - Ты городишь чепуху, а я тебя слушаю и все это глубоко за полночь! Давай спать, поговорим утром!_

_\- Не о чем, Ферн… - вроде помогло, во всяком случае, не тянет разрыдаться после каждого слова, - это не катастрофа, я сама виновата – выбрала не слишком удачное время для приезда… И я рада, что у тебя все складывается хорошо с работой… что ты – занят… - дышать… глубоко и спокойно…_

_\- Что ты говоришь… - устав бегать, он присаживается передо мной, - Холл… ты мне нужна!_

_\- Для чего? – улыбаюсь, погладив его по щеке, - Кофе тебе сварят в кафешке, пообедаешь ты где придется, а до чая руки так и не дойдут… вот как сейчас, потому что приползешь ты домой в четвертом часу утра и отрубишься на диване… И где в этом сценарии я, любимый?_

_\- На диване… - незамедлительно отвечает он, утыкаясь лицом в мои колени, - Используя тебя вместо подушки, я перескажу тебе случившееся за день, поделюсь тем, что будет завтра и спрошу у тебя – что со всем этим делать… а потом…_

_\- А сам ты ничего решить не можешь… - улыбаюсь чуть менее истерично, он ловит эту мгновенную во мне перемену, снова вытягиваясь на диване во весь рост._

_\- Не перебивай меня,_ _ma_ _belle_ _! – глядя снизу-вверх, он продолжает, - А потом… после того, как все решим… я возьму тебя, всю такую сонную, и унесу в спальню… - похоже, что сцена из Борджиков приходит в голову нам обоим… вызывая потаенные улыбки… Франц чуть поворачивается, одной рукой обнимает меня, притягивая на себя, - И почему ты все время забываешь,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _… ты нужна мне всегда!_

Да… лето у нас веселое, сплошные амплитуды туда-сюда… То у меня – премьеры и я срываюсь с места, то у него вдруг работа и я не вписываюсь в картину мира… хотя он и уверяет в обратном. Каким-то непостижимым образом мы умудряемся балансировать в этом состоянии вот уже девятый год подряд… и я с трудом могу вспомнить то время, когда Франца не было в моей жизни… в моих мыслях… в моих снах…

\- Симоша, что скажешь? – на мое предложение понюхать подозрительный сверток, что находится при ревизии в холодильнике, пес выразительно чихает и держится на расстоянии, - Вот и я думаю, что нам с тобой стоит прогуляться до ближайшего магазина… Кто знает, Симоша, в каком расположении духа вернется твой хозяин – еда вполне может пойти лесом… он у нас с тобой – такой…

Загрузив багажник под завязку, запускаю Симона на заднее сиденье, сама со вздохом усаживаюсь за руль – не люблю левостороннее движение, но без машины я бы просто все не дотащила, хотя и дом в паре кварталов всего. Симоша, растянувшись позади, предано ловит мой взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, положив голову на передние лапы.

\- Подожди, Симоша… - закусив губу, сосредоточенно выруливаю с полупустой стоянки и, выдохнув, вливаюсь в послеобеденный поток машин, - ну вот… по крайней мере, есть чем вас двоих кормить, да, дорогой? – пес виляет хвостом, выражая полное одобрение… 

_\- Куда ты исчезла тогда? – мистер Айронс косится на нас, но не одергивает… пока… руки Франца, обнимающие меня, напряжены и сам он весь словно взведенная пружина – того и гляди распрямится… - Холли?_

_\- Тогда? – чуть повернувшись, нахожу его глазами и именно этот момент и выбирает фотограф, - Черт! О чем ты вообще?_

_\- Надо же! – искренне восхищается он, - Этот очаровательный ротик еще и такие нехорошие слова произносить умеет…_

_\- Эти шаловливые ручки… - развернувшись, оказываюсь с ним лицом к лицу, тут же расстегиваю молнию, запуская туда пальцы… - умеют много чего интересного, месье Арно… - он резко чувствует острую потребность в воздухе, - … и нехорошего – в том числе!_

_Фотограф перезаряжает пленку, а Франц тем временем прижимает меня к себе так, чтобы я ощутила последствия своей выходки… и я – ощущаю… еще как! Пользуясь моментом, он щипает меня за грудь, на что я непроизвольно откидываюсь назад, закусывая губы… Франц смеется, -_ _M_ _on ange avec des cornes… - фыркнув для проформы, делаю вид что поняла. Ответить не успеваю, интервьюеры торопят – таблоиды и солидные интернет-ресурсы не любят толпиться на конвенциях слишком подолгу… Пока в компании Колма Феоре отвечаем на вопросы о первом сезоне и о том, что ждет зрителя, Франц со вполне отстраненным видом продолжает вставлять нечто вразумительное в паузах между вопросами и нашими ответами… а я – чувствую его горячую ладонь у себя под блузкой на спине… и выше, когда он умудряется расстегнуть лифчик и тут же спускается вниз… еще ниже… туда, где заканчивается белье… его пальцы… У меня так звенит в ушах, что я с трудом понимаю, что я говорю… Хватает одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы он – прекратил, и при этом он ухмыляется, как нашкодивший мальчишка, застуканный с банкой варенья… Хвала богам, все заканчивает достаточно быстро, а до встречи со зрителями у нас еще пара часов…_

_\- Когда-нибудь я тебя прибью! – мстительно обещаю я, впиваясь откровенным поцелуем ему в губы…_

_\- О, когда-нибудь – непременно,_ _ma_ _belle_ _! – отвечая с не меньшим, чем мой, энтузиазмом, отзывается он, подхватывая меня под бедра и прижимая к ближайшей стене…_

Едва не вписавшись во въездные ворота, заставляю себя остановиться, смотрю на настороженного пса в зеркало заднего вида, - Да, Симоша… опасно предаваться воспоминаниям за рулем, особенно таким… - отдышавшись, выдавливаю улыбку, хотя руки еще дрожат, - только Францу мы с тобой этого не расскажем, да? – приняв его неопределенное ворчание за ответ, какое-то время сижу в машине, просто приходя в себя… Не скажу, что жизнь, что мы с Францем ведем от случая к случаю, мне не по душе, потому что это – не так… И сама для себя я объясняю это тем, что легко могу менять декорации, если уж очень припечет…

_\- Гарик, ты меня не слышишь или просто так прикидываешься ничего не понимающим дураком? – начало июля… мне очень даже критично не быть в Англии, а мой драгоценный кузен делает все, чтобы помешать моему отъезду._

_\- Я прошу тебя о небольшом одолжении, Холли, это настолько трудно? Улетишь в начале будущей недели… никуда твой благоверный без тебя не денется! – закатываю глаза, призывая на помощь все свои хорошие манеры… но Гарику наплевать на мои усилия, он уже все решил._

_\- У тебя там и так будет целая толпа… Зачем тебе еще и я? – на секунды он задумывается, и я даже начинаю надеяться, что получится его уговорить…_

_\- Компания подобралась хорошая, но мне не хочется нарушать нашу традицию… Холли, это всего-то пара дней, оторвемся и расслабимся, как всегда…_

_\- Вы будете хлебать пиво галлонами, а я – веселить тех девиц, что приклеятся к вам в процессе? Нет уж, уволь, будь любезен, от такого сомнительного удовольствия…_

_\- Меня попросили… - сдается Гарик, - … увезти тебя из города… и сделать так, чтобы ты не скучала…_

_\- Попросили, значит… - чувствую, как внутри разгорается злое веселье, - и с чего это ты стал таким сговорчивым, а, Гарик? И, конечно, ты не откроешь тайну личности и не скажешь мне…_

_\- Твой благоверный… - со злостью вбивая шар в лузу, отзывается тот, - лягушатник позвонил на днях… объяснил, что занят новым многообещающим проектом и страшно огорчен тем, что не сможет провести с тобой столько времени, сколько собирался… - еще один шар отскакивает от борта и падает в лузу… - На самом деле, как я понял, он настолько занят, что предпочел бы, чтобы ты вообще не приезжала сейчас… И он волнуется…_

_\- Огорчен… - вытаскиваю и мелю кий, примериваясь, - и… волнуется… Что ж, заботливые вы мои… - шар закатывается в лузу медленно, словно нехотя, - ваша взяла… Я поеду с тобой на фестиваль, Гарик…_

_Самый поганый из всех музыкальных фестивалей в моей жизни! Это действо не входит в число моих любых времяпрепровождений, но иногда здесь можно оторваться всласть, позабыв о внешнем мире на пару дней… Музыка, море пива… веселые и дружелюбные лица вокруг… и – чем больше пива, тем больше веселья и дружелюбия… Не в этот год…_

_Накачавшись по самую маковку, не чувствую – что отпустило, наоборот, меня все больше злит сам факт, что Франц просто-напросто избавился от меня, да еще и за моей спиной…_

_\- Как будто меня спрашивать вовсе необязательно… достаточно просто убедиться, что у меня будет занятие и компания!_

_\- Он заботится о тебе, глупая! – в нетерпении перебивает мои пьяные исповеди, что я оказывается еще и произношу вслух, Гарик… - Если бы он просто забил – я бы его презирал!_

_\- Ой, нужен ты ему со своим уважением! – фыркаю я, покачиваясь… или это картинка перед глазами… - Франц тебе меня доверяет, потому что ты – пустое место! – мне делается смешно, и я повисаю на нем, перекрикивая начавшийся концерт на одной из площадок поблизости, - Не в плохом смысле, ты не думай… Он жу-у-утко ревнивый!_

_\- Я помню… - расцепив мои руки, Гарик усаживает меня на стульчик у палаток, - Холли, а сколько пива ты уже уговорила?_

_\- Мало! – залихватски отвечаю, едва не навернувшись с хлипкой конструкции, на которой восседаю, - Хочу упиться до бесчувствия и не думать…_

_\- О чем? – от Гарика тоже несет пивом, но он в разы меня трезвее, - мне казалось, у вас – все складывается благополучно, нет?_

_\- Тебе не светит! – снова смеюсь, отпихивая его лицо подальше, - Как и ему, когда он в следующий раз полезет в мою койку! Пусть и у него день рождения! – и вот тут меня накрывает та самая причина… - У него – день рождения сегодня, Гарик! И он меня отсылает, как ненужную вещь! В свой день рождения, понимаешь! – пьяно всхлипнув, решительно отметаю все это, - Не хочу об этом! Хочу пива!_

_Дождь и ветер делают сове дело – на поле, вокруг площадок и сцен для выступления, рядом с времянками под спальные места и просто палаточными городками, везде – грязно и скользко… Глинистую почву здорово размывает, она превращается в почти что каток… только мягче и гораздо грязнее… Но собравшаяся толпа уже в той кондиции, когда море по колено, а уж какая-то там грязь и вовсе нипочем… Предавшись общему безумию, вскарабкиваюсь на плечи Гарика, возвышаясь над людским морем среди сотни-другой таких же как я – то ли дурочек, то ли выпендрежек… Музыка льется отовсюду, создавая какой-то гипнотический эффект… толпа колышется ей в такт и все это выглядит как одна хоровая медитация…. Погружение в общий транс… и я поддаюсь ему, тоже медленно покачиваясь на шее у Гарика, не замечая недовольного его кряхтения, стараюсь запинать ужасающую меня мысль куда подальше…_

_\- Я просил немного ее развлечь, а не спаивать, как последнего матроса! – меня резко, можно даже сказать - грубо, сдергивают вниз… и подсознание пытается растормошить тщательно усыпляемое весь день сознание, чтобы сказать… чтобы показать…_

_\- Меня тошнит… - сообщаю я, тут же и блеванув на своего благоверного… Франц почти успевает убраться с линии огня, однако его кроссовки все-таки зацепляет. Вытирая рот, пока он собирает мои рассыпавшиеся из пучка на голове волосы, снова пересекаюсь с ним взглядом, - Какая странная галлюцинация… Чего ты явился? Сидишь в своем Нью-Йорке… вот и там и празднуй с кем хочешь! Уйди… - отталкиваю его, медленно бредя по густой грязи, по щиколотку в нее проваливаясь… Она издает каждый раз жадный чавкающий звук, не желая выпускать ногу… и словно запаздывающее эхо – его шаги следом… ближе и ближе… и – наконец, что-то холодное сперва касается моей руки, потом слышу щелчок… дернувшись, обнаруживаю свою и его руку, скованные одной парой наручников…_

_\- Что это? – поднимаю наши руки на уровень глаз, - Ты издеваешься?! – стараюсь вытащить руку, причиняя себе боль._

_\- Герми, подожди! Ты поранишься!_

_\- И чья это будет вина! – снова разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но наручники не отпускают. Франц ловит мое запястье, - Твоя, если не перестанешь вырываться! Все, идем… - Я по-прежнему так зла на него, а выпитое пиво вовсе не улучшает состояние дел… и все, что мне хочется сейчас – это орать и топать ногами… Потому, когда он в очередной раз меня дергает, уходя вперед, просто останавливаюсь, глядя перед собой. Обернувшись, Франц закатывает глаза и, не спрашивая, просто дергает за руку сильнее… не удержав равновесия, шлепаюсь прямо в грязь, успевая лишь инстинктивно вытянуть перед собой руки… Франца тащу следом… Здесь у меня срывает крышечку – еще возясь в этой глиняной жиже сперва визжу в голос, стуча по грязи руками, поднимая сотни брызг… потом начинаю рыдать в голос… просто не зная, как остановиться… Не поднимаясь, Франц приближается ко мне, просто обнимая… прижимает к себе, давая выплакаться… постепенно истерика сходит на нет…_

_\- Ты меня на него оставил… - сквозь слезы бормочу я невнятно, - … как приевшуюся родственницу, от которой хочешь сдыхаться… - судорожно вздохнув, говорю, копируя его манеру, - Пусть ей будет весело, Гарик… – шмыгнув носом, поднимаю голову, - самое главное – не давать Герми скучать! – Франц смотрит внимательно, но ничего не говорит… Помогает подняться и немного почиститься, хотя… чего уж там, одежда испорчена… - Это – тебе не поможет… - почти разумный тон мне… почти удается, - это не смешно, Франц…_

_\- Совсем не весело, согласен с тобой… - отвечает мне самым прямым из всех, на какие способен, взглядом он, - Но не могу,_ _ma_ _belle_ _… ничего не могу поделать – нет ключа… Можем поискать слесаря, наверняка здесь где-нибудь кто-то похожий найдется…_

_\- Я не хочу… - икнув и подождав для верности, не пожелает ли что-то еще покинуть мой желудок обратным путем, продолжаю, - … не хочу играть в Гариковскую Музыку! И – посмотри на нас!_

_\- Грязевые ванны полезны… - он еще и находит время шутки шутить… - Не советую опять меня бить – здесь скользко…_

_\- О, как же я хочу вцепиться в твое лицо и содрать эту идиотскую ухмылочку! – мстительно отзываюсь я, покорно следуя за ним, пока мы выбираемся на более-менее твердую почву. Остановившись, Франц поворачивается ко мне, свободной рукой стирая грязь со щеки… - Да, так действительно, стало лучше! – по-прежнему язвлю я…_

_-_ _M_ _on ange avec des cornes… - негромко произносит он и, пока я пытаюсь сообразить – что именно он сказал, Ферн забрасывает меня на плечо, словно куль с мукой, успеваю только охнуть, - Мой подарок… Я подарил тебя – себе!_

_Утро… по ощущениям – лучше бы и не просыпаться… ужасно ломит виски, во рту будто сухой пленкой обклеено, а руки и ноги будто чужие…_

_\- Доброе утро, лапушка… - слышу я, - наконец-то ты проснулась…_

_\- А который час? – еле ворочаю языком, разлепляя глаза, тут же об этом пожалев…_

_\- Почти полдень… - сочувствием в его голосе и не пахнет, - плохо тебе?_

_\- А сам-то как думаешь? – вяло огрызаюсь, пытаясь перевернуться со спины на куда-нибудь еще, но отчего-то не выходит… На этот раз осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, в затруднении рассматриваю собственную руку, прихваченную лентой к кроватной спинке… и, похоже, то же обстоит и с другой рукой, и с ногами… - Это что? – кажется, нужный тон мне все-таки удается, не производя на Франца никакого впечатления…_

_\- Целиком твоя идея, ненасытная моя! – поставив дымящуюся кружку на столик рядом, он садится на постель, - Ночью ты была… - скользнув взглядом по моим рукам и ногам, продолжает, - такая креативная и отзывчивая… - глядя на мое явно вытягивающееся лицо, Франц смеется, - Не переживай,_ _ma_ _petit_ _, ты сразу отключилась… Прости, очень хотелось на вот это вот все при свете дня посмотреть…_

_\- Посмотрел?! – он кивает, по-прежнему улыбаясь, - Теперь будь так любезен – избавь меня от всего этого!_

_\- Да запросто… - не двигается с места он, - если хорошо попросишь… Да-да, и для этого – вот, выпей таблеточку от головы… а я еще и кофе сделал…_

_\- Франц… ну правда – мне неудобно, развяжи! – покорно проглотив таблетку, начинаю канючить, - это также не смешно, как и твой вчерашний фокус с наручниками!_

_\- Но именно он и навел тебя на такие… - он освобождает сперва правую руку, потом и левую, - соблазнительные мысли…_

_\- В 50 оттенков надо было играть в кино! – сажусь, дотягиваясь до привязанных лодыжек._

_\- Только если вместе с тобой,_ _ma_ _belle_ _… - пока я распутываюсь с одной ногой, он легко разбирается с узлами на другой, - Ну вот, ты – свободна, как птица… можешь лететь… - что-то в его голосе заставляет меня промолчать._

_Закрывшись в ванне, с ужасом взираю на последствия бурного дня и не менее бурной, судя по всему, ночи… хотя я вообще ничего не помню… смутные обрывки и только… Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, чтобы проснуться, привожу в подобие порядка волосы и то, что еще осталось на мне из одежды…_

_\- Мне никуда не надо лететь, Ферн… - произношу, выходя из ванной, - потому что ты – здесь… - ловлю его взгляд поверх кружки кофе, - Ты же его для меня сварил!_

_\- Для тебя – чай,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _… - отзывается он, - с медом, как и положено с похмелья…_

_\- То же мне, специалист, - фыркнув, сажусь рядом… молчим какое-то время, потом толкаю его плечом, - А как ты снял наручники?_

_\- Обещаешь не кричать и меня не бить? – осторожно интересуется он, также осторожно отвечаю, - Зависит от того, что ты скажешь… - не отвечая, Франц двумя пальцами вытягивает из нагрудного кармана куртки маленький ключик… Сил на то чтобы злиться – нет… да и не на что, собственно… Он здесь и весь мой… - Баловник… - улыбаюсь я…_

Сумерки в квартире наступают быстрее, чем на улице… все кажется, что еще можно не зажигать свет… пальцы сами находят подвеску – его подарок, пока я стою у окна, в очередной раз гоняя мысли по кругу…

Иногда это кажется нереальным – наши восемь… нет, уже девятый год идет, как мы… стали теми, кем мы стали. Кому сказать – не поверят и, наверное, будут правы… Я и сама теряюсь во всем этом иногда… особенно, когда далеко от него… Мне не нужно его постоянное присутствие рядом, и то что есть сейчас, кажется достаточным… Мы есть друг у друга, просто наличествуя в жизнях, как факт… Да, в длительность подобных отношений мало кто верит, на самом деле, считая это красивой сказкой или разбушевавшейся фантазией… но – исключения бывают всегда, да и правила могут ошибаться… временами. Я в эту сказку – верю, потому что живу в ней вот уже восемь с половиной лет…

\- Что с машиной? Холл, ты цела? – первое, что он спрашивает, переступая порог дома, - Ты что, садилась за руль сама?

\- Это называется – уметь водить машину, Франц… - отзываюсь, не повернувшись, - и у меня даже есть карточка ламинированная, которая это подтверждает…

\- Действительная на британских островах, где движение вверх ногами! – отвечает он, останавливаясь позади, - Я же просил тебя брать такси…

\- Чтобы съездить в ближайший магазин? Не смеши меня! – и сразу предупреждая его ответ, добавляю, - А пешком – тяжело нести все, что купила… компанию мне составляет только Симоша, я не могу свалить все на него…

\- Моя… - выдыхает Франц, мне в затылок, обнимая и притягивая к себе. Накрыв его руки своими, откидываюсь чуть назад, ощущая тепло его тела, - За машину – прости… я задумалась и не рассчитала с углом поворота…

\- Мелочи…в сервис отгоню – там хоть посмеются…

\- Над очевидным? – повернув голову, краем глаза ловлю его улыбку, - Женщине не место за рулем?

\- Если у нее есть тот, кто с удовольствием ее возит – нет… - развернув меня к себе, Франц убежденно продолжает, - Холл, я – серьезно! Не садись здесь больше за руль… сегодня это просто ободранная краска с крыла… Я даже думать не хочу!

\- Ты мне лучше скажи… - перебиваю я, - как все прошло?

\- Нормально… - отмахивается он так, словно это не было несколько часов назад вопросом жизни и смерти…

\- И – все? Нормально? Ты с этим меня оставишь? – выпустив меня из рук, Франц занимает мое место у окна, - Собственно – так все и есть… нормально… Поговорили, остались вполне друг другом довольны… Если я принимаю их предложение, то…

\- Если принимаешь? – выделяю едкой интонацией первое слово, - Милый, ты выносил мозг себе и всем окружающим, кто пожелал бы слушать, а это были я и Симон – что у тебя нет работы и ты так жить не можешь, вот уже больше полугода! И теперь, когда тебе открыли дверцу, раскатали дорожку и лесенку подмели – ты изображаешь диву? Собираешься ломаться и набивать себе цену?

\- А что – не выходит? – слегка конфузится он, - Понимаешь, согласие означает возвращение сюда… признание того, что в Нью-Йорке я ничего не добился и, поджав хвост… - вздохнув, он выдавливает улыбку, - В общем, раздул из своей трехдневной поездки в большой город целую историю, а по итогам – сижу все в том же старом баре и травлю байки об этой поездке.

\- Все верно, милый… - касаюсь ладонью его щеки, - мы все так и живем… Дома тебя знают, даже если и не работали с тобой… есть, к кому обратиться, если что… - накрыв мою руку своей, Франц целует ладошку, языком проходясь по линиям на ней, и я отчетливо теряю свою мысль… теряясь в его откровенном взгляде…

Он же кивает, продолжая свои эксперименты, - … что ты говорила, я не очень понял – дома все рады помочь? – судорожно выдохнув, закрываю глаза, соглашаясь… на все, лишь бы не останавливался… А он и не собирается, медленно курсируя по ладони к запястью и вниз… прямо по очень чувствительной к малейшему прикосновению внутренней стороне руки до локтя… от его прикосновений у меня сосет под ложечкой и подгибаются ноги… С ощутимым вздохом наслаждения запускаю пальцы в его изрядно отросшую шевелюру… оставив в покое мои руки, Франц поднимает голову, ловя мои губы, выдыхая, - Фетишистка… - смеюсь в ответ, отвечая на поцелуй… Он сводит меня с ума своей неуемностью… почти ненасытностью… и с годами оно не убывает… Когда мы вместе, напряжение нарастает… гулом в ушах, взглядами, от которых бабочки в животе, прерывистыми вздохами, губами, от которых не хочется отводить глаз, легкими касаниями, что словно определяют границы собственности... Все это неминуемо достигает предела – клапаны напрочь срывает… После уже не остановить… ни быстрых жадных поцелуев, ни пальцев, запутанных в волосах, ни рук, не знающих запретов, ни того жара желания, что источаем мы оба… Есть только один способ… всего один – стать единым целым… найти точку опоры и постараться удержаться на ней, пока падаешь вместе, срываясь в общий полет…

\- Итак… - начинаю относительно издалека, - ты остаешься здесь?

\- Похоже на то… - отзывается Франц, больше увлеченный своим телефоном, чем этим разговором.

\- На пару-тройку месяцев?

\- Вероятно…

\- Франц, да что там у тебя? – поднырнув под его руку, смотрю на экран, что он поворачивает для моего удобства, - Инстраграм… ну конечно… - усмехнувшись моему оптимизму, Франц продолжает над выкладкой колдовать, пока я рассматриваю фото… - Какой же ты гадкий!

\- А что? – искренне удивляется он, - даже если отвлечься от реальности –эстетически-красивый кадр… И мне не хочется – отвлекаться… Они были вместе больше пяти лет, не пересекаясь в совместных фильмах!

\- Хочешь сказать – нам есть, к чему стремиться? – он отвечает мне пристальным взглядом, внезапно широко улыбаясь, - _Ma_ _Hoix_ , мы уже давно дали им фору!

\- Я не знала, что мы с кем-то соревнуемся… - выбравшись из его объятий, сажусь на кровати, - если это так, мой милый, то они уже давно выиграли… и ушли в профи.

\- И что же нам мешает… - соблазнительным, как ему кажется, тоном говорит мой Ферн, склоняясь ко мне, - поработать в этом направлении…

\- Что мешает… - смотрю в такие близкие его глаза, почти не двигаясь, - не знаю – твоя работа, моя работа… наша жизнь на двух континентах… квартира в Лондоне, дом в пригороде, квартира в Бруклине, квартира в Монреале… новые проекты… - Закатив глаза, он окидывается на подушках, похоже, перестав меня слушать где-то на первой трети… Замолчав, я смотрю в потолок – не стоило… этот разговор у нас всегда выходит резким и неприятным… а дети не должны вызывать такую реакцию… Знаю, что наверняка обижаю его этим… потому что, поменяйся мы с ним местами – я бы непременно оскорбилась бы в лучших чувствах, выдай он мне такую вот тираду в ответ на мое нытье о детях…

\- Да… не стоило поднимать тему, - Ферн первым нарушает молчание, - смотрю, ты подготовилась…

\- Ферн… - кляня себя последними словами, заставляю его повернуться ко мне, - я не говорю, что – не хочу маленького тебя…

\- А ты – хочешь? – немедленно перебивает он, жадно на меня глядя… Не думая, отзываюсь, - Конечно, хочу! – лишь секунду спустя осознавая, что и как сказала… на его радостную ухмылку качаю головой, - Просто… сейчас не время…

\- Ты – удивительная, знаешь? – говорит вдруг он, по-турецки садясь напротив, завладевает моими руками, - Любая другая уже бы давно меня… заездила… - подбирает он подходящее приличное слово… - А все то, что говоришь ты – должны быть мои реплики… Это я должен искать оправдания и причины, по которым мы не можем забеременеть прямо сейчас!

\- Да уж… - отвожу взгляд, - не ту ты выбрал в спутницы жизни…

\- Как раз – _ту самую_! – откликается Ферн, заставляя меня поднять глаза, - И я хочу – маленькую тебя…

\- С кучеряшками… - пропустив пальцы сквозь его волосы, шепчу я… он ловит мою руку, прижимая ладонь к губам, - куда ж без них… _M_ _on ange avec des cornes_ …

\- Тогда, может, не стоит меня злить? – улыбаюсь ему, в ответ на его неподдельное изумление, - Что я слышу! Ты стала понимать французский, мой ангел?

\- Волей-неволей заинтересуешься, как ты меня приласкиваешь год за годом… - ворчливо отзываюсь я, устраиваясь в его руках….

В его руках… я смотрю в темноту… я так счастлива… и так боюсь – верить в это счастье… боюсь, что если позволю себе поверить – оно может исчезнуть так же внезапно, как и появилось… Счастье нужно успеть ощутить, оно ведь так быстротечно…

***

Самолет приземляется выматывающе-медленно… а я и так уже изрядно опоздал… Рейс в Лондон задержался и на перекладных вышла накладка… Бостон… кинофестиваль… меня это так мало волнует, словно выходит не мой фильм… В памяти остались какие-то обрывки и впечатление сплошной дороги и быстрых, почти моментальных, съемок то тут, тот там… бары, мотели… все набегу… Хотя, пожалуй, так и есть – два года, что минули со времен съемок, благополучно напластались поверх, стирая или погребая под собой все то, что проживалось тогда…

_\- Я не хочу ехать! – нужусь, словно капризный ребенок, сам от себя не в восторге, но ей – можно, моя Герми все понимает. Вот и теперь, пока я прячусь от стремительно-настигающей меня реальности в ее коленях, ее руки и мягкий голос каким-то образом примиряют меня с действительностью…_

_\- Относись к этому не как к съемкам… тебе давно нужно развеяться… всего шесть недель…_

_\- Полтора месяца! – перевожу в более привычные рамки и тут же потрясаюсь, - Колесить по стране…_

_\- Но ведь в хорошей компании, милый, - продолжает уговаривать меня она, - трудно будет в первые пару дней, пока организм привыкает к новому графику… а после все пойдет само собой…_

_\- А ты? – тоном все еще капризной примы интересуюсь я. Герми улыбается, - Ты сам отправил меня на те пробы, Ферн… так что – дуйся теперь на самого себя… в четверг мы летим в Шотландию Пчел снимать…_

_\- Господи, а туда-то зачем?_

_\- Что-то с натурой… похоже, в предместьях современного Лондона нет нужной исторической достоверности…_

_\- И ты надолго туда?_

_\- Франц, это – съемки… как пойдет…_

_\- Ну да… - отзываюсь я, - и ты на них уже давно согласилась…_

_\- Как и ты! – высвобождаюсь из его рук, поднимаясь, - и сегодня мы с тобой собираемся и едем домой… по домам…домой, я хотела сказать – домой!_

_\- Куда билеты достанем? – уточняю сам для себя, Герми кивает, - Именно…_

И вот теперь эта поделка, снятая на коленке, там же смонтированная и озвученная – идет на большом экране… Стоило лишь сменить агентство… и город… и страну… как тут же нашлись выпускающие компании для моих залежавшихся и, почитай, уже протухших фильмов… Пусть и на в меру забубенном фестивале рано утром в выходной, но – фильм вышел и у него даже зрители нашлись… Как и у предыдущего, сюжет которого, на мой взгляд, вообще с головой не дружил… как и мой герой, в общем-то… Неадекватность в любом виде – мой любимый пунктик… хотя и утомительный, временами… Особенно, в свете предлагаемых ролей… Короткометражки… участие в авторском и страшилка, которая в результате окупится разве что _среди моей мамы_ , но это – работа, по которой я честно говоря изголодался…

_\- Спагетти? На завтрак? – Эмили смешно морщит нос и строит подходящую случаю гримасу… ну да, небось ее невеста, с которой они большой горшок разбили чуть больше пары месяцев назад, ей деликатесы покруче готовила…_

_\- Это все, что я нашел… - парирую, лишь бы не встревать в очередной порочный круг ее нытья из серии «одна я такая рогатая уродилась» … - Здесь ужасно скудный рацион…_

_\- Просто все покупают перед тем, как садиться за стол! – зевая, поясняет она, - И не в половине восьмого утра!_

_\- Нам выезжать через час… - напоминаю ей расписание съемок, - Мы же на локации должны быть к десяти…_

_\- Будем там к полудню – ничего не изменится… - она снова зевает, открывая телефон, - а вот тебя поутру за плитой просто необходимо запечатлеть…_

_\- А сыр тут есть? – лезу в холодильник, намеренно не замечая ее камеры, - Симон, искать!_

_\- Он у тебя разве что снег прошлогодний найдет… - поджав ноги, она достает из сумки свой очередной дневник, принимаясь в нем строчить… а потом еще и зачитывать будет вслух на свой Инстаграм… а после удивляется, что ее невеста бросила – дурдом…_

_\- Чур я – на переднем! – звучит позади меня, и Эмили вприпрыжку, изображая беззаботность девочки, направляется к машине._

_\- Это ты зря… - говорю ей вслед, кивая на уже бодро забирающегося под переднее сиденье Симона._

_\- Ты это специально! – капризно тянет она, - ты его подучил!_

_\- Глупо отрицать… - с улыбкой развожу руками, усаживаясь впереди, - и как видишь – это работает…_

_\- Фу на тебя! – двигая ассистентку на заднем сиденье, Эмили надувает губки, переходя на псевдо-детский тон, - Нехороший ты! Девочкам надо уступать!_

_Закатив глаза, слежу за дорогой, стараясь не оглядываться… все равно чувствую ее сверлящий затылок взгляд. Я искренне восхищаюсь Эмили и ее творчеством, но временами мне ее придушить хочется! Может, это и хорошо – нам еще мужа и жену играть…_

_Телефон беззвучно вибрирует то ли вызовом, то ли голосовой почтой – Симон негромко тявкает, настораживая уши на источник шума. Имя Кларк на экране – достаточно универсально, чтобы быть совершенно неинтересным… Зато, если прижать телефон к уху, то можно в полной мере насладиться чудесным медовым голоском моей Герм, прослушивая ее сообщение… Удачное второе имя, на мой взгляд… Притихший Симон кладет голову мне на колено, вызывая новые приступы восторга у заднего сиденья и острую необходимость делиться этим в соц.сетях… Потрепав его по голове, отключаюсь, убирая телефон в карман и тихо вздыхая, - Да, старик… я тоже… Я тоже ужасно скучаю…_

За работой, которую везде, где можно и где нельзя искал последние год-полтора, и время как-то незаметно проходит… Съемки, Скайп, рваный сон… снова съемки… и так снова и снова день за днем… время прессуется, мелькая словно за окнами скоростного поезда… Едва успеваю моргнуть – уже сентябрь на излете… и Лондон ждет-недождется меня… хотя бы на те несколько недель, что есть у нас между съемками… _Ее джинсы, мои джинсы…_


	3. Chapter 3

***

Проводя достаточное время в другой стране, где не вспоминаешь ни о съемках, ни о прослушиваниях, ни о работе вообще, живя абсолютно иной по сути жизнью – как-то отчетливо ощущаешь эту разницу именно тогда, когда с ней приходится столкнуться… Мой агент, наконец, прозванивается ко мне, крайне вежливым тоном напоминая, что по обязательствам я как бы должна быть на паре-тройке мероприятий, связанных с премьерой Захвата, и что меньше месяца до начала съемок Страйка, и что работа стоит, а я – где-то тут…

_\- Герми, где моя термо-кружка? Я же отложил футболки, что возьму, куда ты их дела? – не отвечаю, закатив для приличия глаза, вытягиваю из корзины для стирки эти его злосчастные футболки, - Хитрюга! Хотела меня провести… - чмокнув мен в нос, Франц продолжает бессистемно скидывать в сумку свои шмотки._

_\- Господи! – не выдерживаю, отнимая у него очередной куль, на поверку оказывающийся свернутыми друг в друга носками, - Уйди отсюда! Как ты в этом хаосе потом разбираешься?_

_\- Легко… - отзывается он, демонстрируя – поднимает и опрокидывает сумку вверх дном, высыпая все ее содержимое на постель, - а потом уже распихиваю по ящикам, если надолго задерживаюсь…_

_\- И это – мой мужчина… - продолжая переукладывать его вещи, я улыбаюсь._

_\- Единственный и неповторимый! – плюхнувшись на койку рядом, Франц со вздохом облегчения за этим процессом наблюдает, - И весь твой, представляешь?_

_\- Да уж, милый… - вытряхиваю из пакета мятую рубашку, - такое счастье мне на голову свалилось… не знаю, куда от него деваться…_

_\- Серьезно? – он ухмыляется, - у тебя же съемки через пару дней, если мне не изменяет твой съемочный график…_

_\- Я отказалась от роли… - уложив стопку футболок, отвечаю невпопад, - они там уже другую нашли… да она у них и так была..._

_\- Это из-за меня? – совсем иным тоном уточняет он, - Герм?_

_\- Конечно, ведь все в этом мире происходит по этой причине! – затягивая тугую молнию, сдираю кожу с пальцев и со злости отпихиваю сумку, - Черт!_

_Франц молча убирает ее на пол, привлекая меня к себе, - Я не просил тебя…_

_\- Знаю… - невнятно отзываюсь я, зализывая ссадину, - знаю, что не просил… - он залипает на этом простом жесте, не сразу реагируя, - но вы с Дорнаном друг друга на дух не переносите…_

_\- Я бы пережил… - самоотверженно заявляет он, добавляя, - наверное… постарался бы ради тебя…_

_\- С Лукой – постараешься! – слегка так издеваюсь над ним, - С ним сейчас ведутся переговоры об участии в новом фильме про Страйка… герой будто с него писан… - Франц с отчетливым стоном бьется лбом об мое плечо, сжалившись, не выдерживаю, - Но это еще неточно, милый… он вполне может не согласиться…_

_\- Он же не полный кретин… не был таким, по крайней мере, насколько мне помнится… Кто в здравом уме отказывается от хорошей работы…_

_\- Тот, у кого она и так есть? – вопросительным тоном предполагаю я… выходит насмешливо, Франц такого не любит…_

_\- Его счастье! Не придется напоминать ему… - он строит, по его мнению, зверскую физиономию, - о правилах приличия…_

_\- И себе тоже… - не удерживаюсь я, - вы были как два павлина…_

_\- Думаешь? – опасно сузив глаза, он удобнее перехватывает меня, притягивая ближе. Помедлив для драматичности, неожиданно целую его, откровенно и глубоко, так что дыхание у самой перехватывает… Чуть отодвинувшись, Франц ловит мой взгляд, - За что?_

_\- За то, что ты – такой…_

_\- Какой? – он уже улыбается… повожу плечом, - Такой… - рассмеявшись, мой Ферн обнимает меня…_

Забавно, но эта сторона нашей жизни кажется мне сейчас более привлекательной, чем та… парадно-выходная, с борьбой за место под солнцем и желанием его занять… Франц нередко подтрунивает надо мной по поводу полного отсутствия у меня самолюбия… в этом они с Гариком солидарны… так и норовят меня впихнуть в какой-нибудь, по их мнению, перспективный проект…

\- Ну что, разве я не говорил тебе? – вопрошает Гарик, потягивая пиво в пабе, куда меня вытащил, стоит мне вернуться в Лондон.

\- Говорил… - покорно соглашаюсь я, не желая начинать спор на пустом месте, - и был прав, конечно, образ независимой героини всегда шел на ура, а сейчас это все еще и приправлено современными мировыми фобиями…

\- Опять ты за свое! – допив пинту и заказав еще одну, Гарик сползает с высокого табурета, - Пойми ты, дурочка, твоя правдоподобность не нужна никому, а вот реализм дутый и чтоб пострашнее – самое оно! И чтоб было, кого винить… плохие русские, тупые американцы… злобные ирландцы…

\- Зато негры – наши лучшие друзья… - с очаровательной улыбкой язвлю я, - и выходцы из всех-всех-всех наших колоний…

\- Так… с кем поведешься… - философски замечает Гарик, - ты же вон, на своего лягушатника не надышишься…

\- Не будь гадким, Гарик, - не желаю вступать в полемику, - это совсем-совсем разное…

\- Как скажешь… - снова вздохнув, он вспоминает вдруг, - а что там с твоей полнометражкой с Дорнаном?

\- У меня – ничего, а фильм наверняка будет неплохим… - так и не притронувшись к вину, смотрю перед собой, поясняя, - там ведущую актрису заменили… не на меня…

\- Это я уже понял! – кивает он, - Мне тут Джек днями звонил… раз ты не занята…

\- У меня Страйк на подходе! – прячусь за свою единственную на ближайшее будущее роль, - а после, пока туда-сюда… уже опять и к Захвату возвращаться надо будет…

\- Вот и уложитесь с Джеком за эти твои туда-сюда! – решительно отрезает Гарик, находя в телефоне номер О’Коннела, еще и комментирует по ходу, - о, у него там экранизация планируется! И полный метр! Про музыкантов… Джейсона Айзекса обещает… Соглашайся, Холли…

Забрав у него телефон, говорю в трубку, - Джек, я с тобой позже свяжусь и обсудим, хорошо? – и адресуясь Гарику, - Прекрати лезть в мои дела! Один такой у меня уже есть…

\- Ну хороший же проект! – поднимая руки в примирительном жесте, Гарик широко улыбается, - Твой лягушатник со мной согласится, вот увидишь!

Не отвечаю, зная, что он прав, Франц такие проекты любит… его бы позвать… но его новые игрушки ему еще нравятся… чем бы дитя не тешилось…

_\- Скажи, что любишь меня… - он ухмыляется крайне самодовольно… закатывает глаза… и все-таки повторяет…_

_\- Я люблю тебя…_

_\- Скажи, что будешь скучать! – я продолжаю тянуть за душу его и себя…_

_\- Холл! – взмаливается мой ненаглядный, - я приеду к тебе через десять дней… ну пара недель максимум!_

_\- Я все равно по тебе скучаю… - не сдаю я позиции, - каждый день… - На мгновение он застывает, глядя на меня…_

_\- Если я позволю себе хоть на минуту задуматься, что ты… что тебя нет на расстоянии вытянутой руки… - рывком прижав меня к себе, он продолжает жарким шепотом, - я к чертям все брошу и отправлюсь вслед за тобой! - отодвинувшись, смотрю в его откровенно желающие меня прямо здесь и прямо сейчас глаза…_

_\- Поцелуй меня! - хоть об этом не приходится просить дважды…_

Сентябрь активно занимает отвоеванные у лета позиции, особенно сильно это замечаешь за пределами Лондона… Съемки Страйка уже вот-вот начнутся и мне хочется побыть хоть неделю вне городской суеты… Калитка открывается со знакомым тихим скрипом… все не соберусь смазать петли… да и уютнее так как-то… Мамины азалии на клумбе по бокам дорожки выглядят заброшенными… цветы тоже не любят одиночества… В доме темно и тихо… кажется, еще пахнет чем-то съестным, но отношу это на счет обонятельных галлюцинаций от банального голода… Сумка, пальто – в прихожей… с ощутимым стоном стягиваю сапоги… чего ради я их вообще сегодня нацепила… передвигаюсь по дому в некоторой прострации по-прежнему борясь с уверенностью, что в доме кто-то что-то готовил… Хотя – кому бы… если только не…

Нахожу Франца далеко не сразу и, если бы не мои подозрения, переходящие в уверенность, вряд ли бы вообще заглянула в нашу маленькую семейную на двоих комнату, громко именуемую малой гостиной… Он спит в кресле… Он – спит в кресле! И достаточно глубоко, судя по тому, что не просыпается даже оттого, что я – дома… 

Притворив дверь, стараюсь все делать тише, словно это может как-то ему помешать. Оставив воду в душе греться, раздеваюсь тут же в комнате… За шумом воды слышу, - Вот так, да… что, и двери нараспашку? – не оборачиваясь, улыбаюсь, продолжая разоблачаться, - Серьезно, Холл!

\- Ты сейчас ждешь от меня, чтобы я завизжала от неожиданности, как в Психо Хичкока? – стянув, наконец, рубашку, остаюсь в белье, - так ничего не выйдет… Мне до Джанет Ли…

\- Ты на себя наговариваешь, как всегда… - торопится реабилитировать меня он, - но сейчас не о том речь… Ты так беспечна… вода шумит, все двери нараспашку… а если бы…

\- Я знала, что это – ты… - негромко отвечаю, подходя вплотную, обвиваю шею руками, - Как же хорошо, что ты дома… - приподнявшись на цыпочки, тянусь к нему… Франц медлит, пристально разглядывая меня, словно не узнавая, и мне приходится сделать все самой… Втянув его в поцелуй, заставляю откликнуться, накрыв его губы своими, дразня и покусывая… проходясь языком по деснам… Все забываю, чем обычно заканчиваются подобные игры… разыгравшийся тигр может и прибить ненароком… а разгоревшийся огонь не затушить платочком… Рыкнув, он прижимает меня к себе, одновременно заставляя отступать в направлении так удачно находящейся здесь – спальня же! – кровати… до тех пор, пока я ногами в нее не упираюсь... Вернув ему откровенно-развратный поцелуй, кладу ладони на грудь, дожидаясь пока и у него чуть уляжется шум в голове… его взгляд делается осмысленнее…

\- Что?

\- Душ… - отвечаю просто, - я – туда… - развернувшись вместе со мной, теперь уже Франц оказывается на моем месте у кровати и, отпустив меня, падает на нее, шумно выдыхая… Уже почти зайдя, оборачиваюсь на пороге, - Ты со мной? – оставляя дверь открытой… За шумом воды мало что слышу, но поток воздуха от отодвигаемой шторки, когда он заходит какое-то время спустя, ни с чем не спутаешь… как и его руки, вписывающиеся в мои движения под струями воды, ласкающие мою грудь ладони и ловкие проворные пальцы, что заставляют мои соски твердеть… Франц прижимается ко мне сзади… лишь для того, чтобы я могла оценить его желание и его силу воли…

\- Ферн… - повернув голову в его сторону, ловлю его жадные поцелуи вперемешку с прерывистыми вдохами… - я оценила…

Не отводя глаз, он пропускает ладонь между нашими телами и по-прежнему неотрывно глядя, направляет член рукой, насаживая меня на себя… Другая рука скользит вдоль моего тела, от груди вниз… застревая в промежности… его пальцы находят клитор и резко выдохнув, я насаживаюсь глубже…

\- Не закрывай глаза, Холл… - слышу сквозь его и свое дыхание, - смотри на меня… - сама не понимаю, как ловлю его взгляд в отражении… зеркало в полный рост и я, будто раздвоившись, чувствую… и наблюдаю со стороны за тем, что мой Ферн делает со мной… Запотевшее от горячей воды и пара стекло не отражает четкой картинки, отчего эффект отсутствия-присутствия лишь усиливается… Я не вижу, но чувствую… и я – чувствую, но не вижу… Одной рукой продолжая описывать круги рядом и поблизости от моего клитора, дразня и заставляя искать его ласки, Ферн еще и двигается во мне… медленно… размеренно… то выходя почти на всю длину, а то – проезжаясь по всем чувствам разом… Другая его рука в это время успевает от груди подняться вверх, к затылку, еще немного наклонить меня вперед, с невероятной лаской убирая волосы… чтобы он мог губами и языком пройтись по открытой шее вдоль позвоночника… Я слышу стоны – его или свои, уже не знаю… не важно… все становится совсем неважным, когда его очередной толчок… его пальцы… его губы… все это вместе подводит нас обоих к краю…

\- Замри… - слышу я, с удивлением узнавая свой собственный голос… - Не двигайся… - ловлю его темный… все еще голодный взгляд в отражении… читаю эту же жажду в своем… запрокинув руку, заставляю его нагнуться… повернув голову, ловлю его в поцелуй… Этот миг, растянутый в бесконечность… достаточно и тени движения… обоих утаскивает в оргазм…

Ноги не держат ни одного из нас, и Франц, так и не выйдя из меня, медленно сползает вдоль стены вместе со мной под все еще работающим душем… Подняв руку, он дотягивается до крана, закрывая его… Мы не говорим ни слова, словно боясь разрушить тот кокон молчания, в котором оказались… За нас говорят руки… и пальцы, продолжая беспокойно переплетаться друг с другом, не решаясь прервать этот призрачный танец… Откинувшись в тесном кольце его рук, спиной ощущаю неспокойный ритм его сердца… изменяющееся дыхание… и член, твердеющий во мне… Плавно соскользнув, вызываю его недовольное ворчание… развернувшись, успеваю заметить и гримасу, мелькнувшую на лице… Молчание по-прежнему окутывает нас прочной пеленой… Ладонью легко касаюсь его щеки, машинально облизываю губы, и он залипает на этом простом жесте… Опустив руку, берусь за его член, провожу вверх-вниз, сжимая и поглаживая… Он с шумом втягивает воздух, ловя мой лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц… Свободной рукой опершись на его плечо, другой помогаю себе, насаживаясь на него… Попытка опустить ладони мне на бедра оборачивается для него битьем оп рукам…Я начинаю двигаться, держась за него… сосредоточенно хмурясь поначалу и даже кажется прикусив губу, чем похоже жутко его веселю… Но мы оба так близко, что хватает всего нескольких толчков… вверх-вниз… и мы оба замираем на какие-то секунды в попытке поймать ускользающее мгновение... Его руки, наконец-то обнимающие меня, двигаются все медленнее и монотоннее… я чувствую его дыхание и ритм сердца…

\- Ты не замерзла? – разрушает наш негласный кокон тишины Франц, дотягиваясь через меня до ближайшего полотенца…

\- Есть немного… - зябко поводя плечами, признаюсь я, с благодарностью набрасывая на себя махровую ткань… - А еще… жутко хочу есть!

Он смеется, притягивая меня к себе, - я это предвидел… что? – деланно возмущается он на мой ощутимый тычок под ребра, - Ты всегда после секса – голодная!

Наш импровизированный ночной пикник устраиваем прямо на кровати и, пока уминаю булочки с паштетом, Франц веселит меня подробностями своих съемок...

\- Ну и… в общем, с Симоном они так и не нашли общий язык… хотя он и старался… Но Симон у нас – крепкий парень… - довольно виляя хвостом предмет нашего разговора просачивается в спальню, хотя его и оставили в кухне с тарелкой еды… - Выдержал стоически все попытки подружиться…

\- Дети сейчас сложные… - осторожно замечаю я, стараясь не особо развивать опасную для нас сейчас тему, - что маленькие, что большие…

\- Я держал младенца на руках! Даже несколько раз! – с гордостью сообщает мне он, снова повергая меня в тихую панику.

\- Да, я помню фотографии в Инсте… и то был явно не младенец…- отзываюсь ровным тоном, но Франц все равно улавливает что-то, принимая на свой счет. - Не знаю, оно крохотное и такое хрупкое, даже головку надо придерживать!

Я смотрю на него, очень стараясь удержать рвущуюся наружу иронию, заменяя более приличествующим, - Рада, что у тебя все получилось, милый…

\- Да… - и снова Франц смотрит… непонятно, - знаешь, мне тут сказали, что я выгляжу умиротворенным…

\- Ты востребован… после некоторого простоя…- опять проявляю чудеса корректности, пользуясь максимально обтекаемыми фразами… - Неудивительно, когда занимаешься любимым делом…

\- Прекрати, Холл! – обрывает он, - Боги, да что с тобой… ты так даже на пресс-релизах не изъяснялась! Это – ты, понимаешь? Это все – ты! – и не давая мне опомниться, Франц дергает меня на себя, когда же оказываюсь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он сгребает меня, спеленывая телом… Лежу тихо… замерев… слышу и чувствую его дыхание… стараюсь дышать вместе с ним… Он так крепко меня держит, что спиной я ощущаю рваный ритм его сердца… Притаившись, словно шуганутый зверек, мысли разбегаются, как всегда когда он в опасной близости от меня… или я – от него…

Нам повезло… мы могли расстаться год или три спустя, сразу по завершении съемок… могли и вовсе не встретиться на том фестивале… и были бы сейчас просто бывшими коллегами по закрытому раньше срока сериалу с разных континентов и с разными жизнями… Мы могли бы не быть вместе… не быть – нами, теми кто мы есть, сейчас и здесь… а кем-то другим… Нам повезло – мы счастливы…

\- Что кружится в мыслях моей умницы? - произносит он, целуя куда-то в висок, - О чем задумалась, Холл?

\- О перекрестках… - улыбаюсь уголком губ, он ловит эту улыбку, мыча что-то нечленораздельное, что должно сойти за понимание и согласие… - о дорогах, что выбираем… об удачно-проскоченных поворотах…

\- Всегда рад соответствовать – и включить музыку, прерывая ненужные разговоры… - чутко улавливает он мои умонастроения… - И – подгадать момент тоже!

\- Все, то ни делается… - развернувшись, вглядываюсь в такое близкое сейчас его лицо… провожу по-сквозь уже основательно отросшим волосам, мечтательно улыбаясь…

Ферн только смеется в ответ, - теперь ты выглядишь умиротворенной… - двинув бровями, договаривает, - почти…

\- Не знаю, как насчет умиротворения… в твоих зрачках при таком свете я себя все равно не силах разглядеть… а вот ты точно доволен, как кот, обожравшийся сметаны…

\- Сметаны… да… тут у нас ее еще целая баночка… - изменившимся тоном произносит он, легко расправляясь с поясом от халата и запуская под него руки, - нетронутая, можно сказать…

\- Ферн… - не особо возражая, все-таки сопротивляюсь… из принципа, - Ферн, прекрати… - стараясь не рассмеяться, - перестань же!

\- Что? – совсем невинно вопрошает он, - правда отпустить?

\- Правда! - выкарабкавшись из его рук, нахожу причину, - Повсюду же крошки! Слезь с меня и с койки, надо все стряхнуть… иначе как мы спать-то будем!

\- А ты планируешь заснуть сегодня ночью? – поймав меня за руку, он широко улыбается, - Наивная… кто ж тебе даст-то… - и снова дергает на себя, - Давай… поиграем в принцессу и принца на горошине…

\- Ты чего подскочила в такую рань? – его сонный голос настигает меня уже на пороге спальни.

\- Симон скулил под дверью… - объясняю, забираясь вновь под одеяло, - да и не такая уж рань, милый… одиннадцатый час…

\- Да хоть полдень! – решительно отметает он, - всю ночь я имел…

\- Прости, что? – перебиваю я, - Что ты делал всю ночь?

\- … любил самую настоящую принцессу… - находится он. Состроив подходящую случаю гримасу, разглаживаю одеяло в ногах, - Ладно, свинопас, будут тебе твои десять поцелуев…

\- На меньше, чем сто – не согласен, - тут же подхватывает Франц, двигаясь на мою сторону.

\- Ишь, резвый какой! – толкаю его в лоб ладошкой, - За сто поцелуев, друг любезный, придется хорошо потрудиться…

\- У-у… - разочаровано тянет он, падая назад на свою подушку, - это уже неинтересно… беру самоотвод…

\- Вот всегда так – чуть что, сразу в кусты… - я вздыхаю, выбираясь из-под одеяла, - Поднимайся, чудовище… прежде чем застилать, надо вытряхнуть все горошины из постели…

Телефон отвлекает меня от процесса вытряхивания из кровати моего ненаглядного и дает ему явную фору, потому что пока говорю с мамой, Ферн валяется в койке, не желая в ближайшее время что-то менять…

\- Я так поняла, ты вставать не собираешься… - договорившись обо всем, кладу трубку, возвращаясь к нему, - как насчет завтра, есть время и возможность?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я был чему-то свидетелем или, скорее, исполнителем твоей воли? – смеется тот.

\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты съездил со мной к маме… я обещала уже давно…но, если у тебя немного времени…

\- Гарантировано десять дней, сегодняшний включая… - подтянув подушку повыше, он садится, - я весь в твоем полном распоряжении… делай со мной, что хочешь…

\- Непременно воспользуюсь, - мстительно улыбаюсь, - и, возможно, даже не единожды… Десять дней… - осекшись, ищу глазами календарь…

\- Что? Съемки начнутся раньше?

\- Да, Страйка на той неделе начинаем снимать… будут разъезды… там несколько локаций… и сценарий на четыре серии… не меньше, чем два месяца…

\- Ну и отлично! – поймав меня, заставляет сесть на кровать, - Мы начнем в следующем месяце… калька-ремейк, конечно, зато тематическая… Думаю, за месяц-полтора закончим… И у меня будет немного времени, чтобы навести марафет в нашей халупе в Бруклине к твоему приезду…

\- Хорошо… - киваю, глядя на него. Растерявшись от такой простой победы, Франц не сразу находится с ответом, - Хорошо? И все? Никаких – _фи, Бруклин, какая гадость… ты до сих пор не избавился от нее…_ нет? – поведя плечом, улыбаюсь…

\- Мне повезло… - говорю то, о чем думала всю прошлую ночь, - я с тобой… и я – счастлива… могло быть иначе, но…

\- Нет, не могло! – перебивает он, переставая шутить, - Этих самых _но_ всегда с горочкой и это не значит, что нужно все оставлять как есть… Как бы то ни было… я – твой, Холл!

\- Милый… - ловлю его взгляд, - Все хорошо… и, дай бог – так и будет…

\- Так и будет! – эхом откликается он…

Эти несколько дней… наше время – оно снова пролетит незаметно, оставляя привычное за годы нашей жизни послевкусие легкого сожаления о быстротечности всего хорошего… и еще непременно ожидание… Чему суждено быть – не минуется… необходимо лишь подождать, оно того стоит… Не нам гневить богов – мы те, кто мы есть и достаточно того, что мы об этом знаем… Так и живем, встречаясь и не прощаясь… задерживаясь на поворотах и стараясь не слишком далеко заглядывать вперед… потому что – будет так, как будет…


End file.
